1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to liquid crystal drive display technology, and particularly to a liquid crystal drive circuit and a GOA (Gate Driver on Array) panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technology directly manufactures a gate drive circuit on an array substrate and around a panel to reduce the manufacture process and product cost. With the growing popularity of the narrow border design, surrounding space around the panel design is gradually smaller; in a traditional design of a GOA circuit, a height of a wiring space and a size of a corresponding pixel of each stage a GOA circuit are the same. Products with 4K or higher ppi resolution are currently more popular. The size of the pixel is getting smaller, the height of wiring space for the GOA circuit is thus getting smaller. Because the height is limited, only wider width can compensate when wiring, this is very unfavorable to the narrow border design.
The traditional GOA circuit consists of basic circuits and auxiliary pull-down circuits, typically the set of auxiliary pull-down circuits are constituted by two auxiliary pull-down circuits, each auxiliary pull-down circuit performs the pull-down operation during different periods of time, avoiding the same circuit being squeezed for a long time and thus characteristics drifting, resulting in the decline of reliability.